


Six Werewolves, Three Humans, and One Lumpy Mattress

by AceLotti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLotti/pseuds/AceLotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has the most comfortable mattress in the whole house, who can blame the rest of the pack for wanting in on a good night's sleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Werewolves, Three Humans, and One Lumpy Mattress

It wasn’t like Derek was willing to go to IKEA or anything really, and to be honest, the only thing Isaac really wanted out of his home from growing up were a couple pictures and his mattress. 

Because Isaac wasn’t going to lie. That lumpy piece of crap was the most comfortable mattress in the world, and he was not about to give it up to an estate salesman or whatever was going to happen to the Lahey place. 

So one day after practice, with some convincing and a lot of ‘pleases’, Isaac, Scott, and Stiles went to Isaac’s old home and picked up what he needed. Including the lumpy old mattress. 

It was the best night of sleep Isaac had had ever since his dad died.   
________________________________________________

A week later, there was a lightening storm. And even though there was not a chance Isaac was afraid of lightening, (because that was childish in his opinion) it did set him a little on edge.

Like, this house already burned down once...you know?

So the windows rattled with the storm and Isaac huddled, shivering under his blanket, his heart hammering against his chest. Thunder struck and NO HE DIDNT YELP IN SURPRISE. That was his story and he was sticking to it. 

Derek, however, wasn’t buying it, and he crossed the hall to Isaac’s room and opened the door, looking down on the pup from the doorway. He wasn’t judging Isaac, or annoyed, or scowling. Derek was just watching him, a look of concern on his face.

“If I woke you up I’m sorry...” Isaac mumbled, hiding his face in the pillows. Derek shook his head though and then lied in bed next to Isaac.

“This okay?” he asked, laying a tentative hand on Isaac’s shoulder. The gesture from his Alpha actually did calm him some and Isaac let out a breath, nodding. Just then, though, another bolt of lightening shot through the sky and the thunder shook the house. Isaac whimpered and scooted back until he was pressed up close to Derek, turning to face him and pressing his face into Derek’s chest. Derek slowly moved to comfort Isaac, petting his curls and rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Sorry I just...” Isaac let out a small sob into Derek’s chest.

“It’s alright,” Derek reassured him, tucking Isaac in closer to him. “I have you, we’re safe... go to sleep.” And surprisingly, Isaac did.

The next night, Isaac was surprised to find Derek curled up under a blanket on the other end of Isaac’s mattress. And the night after, same thing.

“It’s really comfortable, okay?” Derek said in defense on the fifth night in a row when Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. Isaac smirked a little and scooted over to let Derek have his space on the right side of the bed.  
_______________________________________

The space issue didn’t last for long though. Erica and Boyd returned shortly after leaving, after realizing their mistake and how they needed a pack. Boyd went back home with his parents, but Erica, after noticing that her parents hadn’t cared much that she was gone for so long, moved into the extra room in Derek’s house.

And although she brought with her her own bed (and her vanity, and an exceeding large about of clothes, and a lot of girly necessities that Derek and Isaac didn’t understand) Isaac and Derek woke up in the middle of the night to find Erica crawling into the bed between them, a heavy green throw blanket being pulled up over her shoulders. 

“Erica you have a bed,” Derek mumbled into his pillow, though his back was to her and Isaac.

“Yeah but oh my god this one is comfy!” Erica wiggled until she was comfortable.

See, the thing about Isaac sharing a bed with Derek - and how it wasn’t weird that he did - was that Derek kept to his side and Isaac kept to his and that was that. But with Erica, not that there wasn’t enough room, but Erica was a cuddlebug, and once she was settled she pressed her back to Derek’s and reached arms around Isaac, pulling him close and being her little spoon. 

Isaac would have said something, if the pack-closeness wasn’t so comforting, so he just rolled his eyes as Erica nuzzled into his shoulder blades, and he heard Derek grunt in his “whatever” tone as Erica hooked a leg innocently between his, and the three of them fell into a comfortable sleep.

_________________________________

No one questioned it when Boyd joined the pack cuddle session. He didn’t move into Derek’s house, but he spent most of the nights there. Isaac didn’t mind, because Boyd took over the role of cuddling with Erica so that he didn’t wake up in a tangle of her arms and legs. 

The downside was that, Boyd wasn’t exactly tiny. A downside that was noticed on the second night that Boyd came to bed with them.

“Ough!” Thud. 

The pups looked up, exchanged glances and then all peaked their heads over the edge of the bed where Derek was glaring up at them from the floor. Erica was biting her lip and Isaac elbowed her to keep her from laughing. 

“Sorry Derek,” Boyd said, offering his hand to pull the Alpha back into bed. He grumbled, clearly still half-asleep. They settled into the bed again, everyone curling and tossing until they were all about to go to sleep. 

Suddenly, Isaac found himself on the floor, looking up at Erica, Boyd, and Derek.

“Guys this is going to be a long night...” Isaac said, shaking his head at them.

After two hours, Derek falling out of bed two more times, and Erica kneeing Isaac in the balls, it was finally arranged that the all fit in the bed. 

It didn’t get rid of the cuddling problem though, Isaac thought, as he pressed his face into Boyd’s back and the pack spooned together.   
______________________________________________

The Alpha Pack had done a number on the Hale pack, and it wasn’t over yet according to Derek. Eventually the bruises would heal, but Isaac habitually pressed the cold pack to the bruise over his eye as he climbed the stairs. 

He paused at the second to last step, seeing Erica and Boyd, sporting their own bruises and exhausted facial features, stood uncomfortably outside the door to Isaac’s room.

Let’s face it, no one slept in their own bed anymore, it wasn’t just Isaac’s room anymore.

“What is it?” 

“Derek...” Boyd started, but Erica shook her head and gestured to the door for Isaac to see for himself. Isaac handed Boyd his ice pack and peaked into the room. 

Derek was on what had been deemed as his side of the bed, his ratty blue blanket kicked down to his feet. That was all normal. 

The strange part was he wasn’t alone. Curled into Derek’s chest, trying to basically press himself into Derek completely, was Stiles Stilinski. 

“I’m confused,” Isaac said. “Since when does Derek tolerate Stiles?”

“Tolerate?” Erica said. “Since when does he LIKE Stiles?”

“Since when does Derek like guys?” Boyd added, but the other two rolled their eyes at him. “Seriously? I missed that?”

“So what do we do?” Isaac asked. It felt strange to just fall asleep in the same bed as your Alpha and his....and his Stiles.

“Well fuck this I’m exhausted,” Erica said. “Come on now.” She took both their hands and led them to bed, taking her spot crammed in between Derek and Boyd. Isaac looked at them and tried to figure out where where he would sleep. Erica poked at Boyd until he was sitting up more against the wall and Erica curled into his lip, leaving room at the foot of the bed, a perfect size for Isaac who naturally slept curled up in a ball. 

“Goodnight guys,” Isaac said as he pulled his blanked around them, using Derek’s calves as a pillow. He thought it was strange; the more people there was, it should have been more and more uncomfortable. But even curled up at the foot of the bed, with Boyd’s smelly feet and Stiles’ sleep-talking, it felt more like home then ever.   
____________________________________________________

Isaac was just getting used to the sleeping arrangements when one night, maybe a week after Stiles became a regular in the bed, Derek kicked Isaac in the head as he jolted awake, sitting up and knocking Stiles clearly off the bed. 

“Derek what the fuck,” Erica groaned, turning away from her Alpha to snuggle into Boyd. But Isaac sat up and looked at the look of concern on Derek’s face. 

“Derek what’s wrong?” Isaac asked. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Stiles, who was already out of bed, went to the door, Derek one step behind him. 

Lydia was at the bedroom door nearly in tears. “Its Jackson,” she said, “He’s downstairs with Danny, he had a nightmare and it...it wont stop and we didn’t know what to do...” Derek shoved past here and hurried down the stairs, helping Danny bring the panicked, sweaty, squirming Jackson up the stairs. Erica looked over at Isaac. 

“We’re going to need a bigger bed,” she said with a sigh. Isaac and Boyd went to Derek’s room and moved the mattress down the hall. When they arrived in Isaac’s room, Derek and Erica were sitting on either side of Jackson, trying to comfort him as he thrashed in his sleep. Stiles and Danny helped set up the other mattress, Jackson needed pack. 

By the time Jackson had settled down, light was streaming through the windows as the sun came up. Danny, Stiles, and Lydia were all curled up on the second mattress. Boyd and Derek sat shoulder to shoulder as Jackson curled in their laps, breathing heavily, but fast asleep. 

“Good thing we’re a small pack,” Erica said as she and Isaac sat with their backs to the foot of the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. Isaac nodded. There was absolutely no room on the bed for anyone else.   
______________________________________________  
“No Scott,” Isaac said when he opened the front door to find Scott standing there awkwardly, pigeon-toed and puppy-dog eyes. 

“Please Isaac,” Scott said, stepping into the house. 

“Scott there is literally like, no room...” Isaac said. “It’s MY bed and I have to go up there and fight for a spot on the mattress.”

“Well lets go up now...” Scott said, he wasn’t taking no for an answer, and he took Isaac’s hand, leading him up the stairs. 

“Scott it’s like...seven...” Isaac said. Everyone drifter to bed around 10:30 around here. 

“Guarenteeing myself a spot,” Scott chuckled. “C’mon, you guys let Jackson stay and he’s not pack either so...”

“Stop with the eyes Scott I know you do that on purpose!” Isaac laughed putting his free hand over Scott’s eyes. They laughed as they entered Isaac’s room and lied together on the bed, shoulder to shoulder. “We’re not going to get to stay like this,” Isaac said. “Once the others are here, we’re going to have to squeeze together.”

“Like this?” Scott asked, rolling to the side and cuddling up against Isaac’s side. Isaac swallowed nervously and bit at his lip. 

“Closer actually,” he admitted. “Cause Erica and Boyd and Derek and Stiles all sleep up here too.”

“I have had sleepovers with Stiles, how do four of you survive sharing a bed with him? He’s spazzier in his sleep,” Isaac chuckled quietly. It may have been early evening still, but lying on the mattress without everyone around and squirming was pretty relaxing and Isaac felt his eyelids get heavier.

“Derek holds him still, there have been death threats,” Scott snorted, a sound that showed he was familiar with what kind of threats were given to Stiles. 

“So when you say closer,” Scott said as he nosed at Isaac’s shoulder, making him roll to the side, “do you mean like this?” He wrapped an arm around Isaac’s stomach, pulling him close so that they were spooning. 

“Y...yeah like that...” Isaac stuttered, cursing himself as he blushed. He could feel the smile on Scott’s face as he cuddled into Isaac’s back, and Isaac relaxed a little. 

“Scott..?”

“Good god this mattress is comfortable,” Scott said, his voice laced with sleep. “I could lie here forever!”

“Yeah...me too,” Isaac said, finally relaxing all the way and letting his eyes close. He’d talk to Scott more about the stomach-flipping feelings when his arm wrapped around him in the morning.

In the middle of the night, Isaac woke up. As expected, the beds were packed with pack. Scott was snoring quietly in his ear. There was a dark red blanket wrapped around him and scott and it was warm and smelled like peaches. A dim light glowed from the mattress on the floor and Isaac peeked over the edge to See Lydia reading, a flashlight in hand, something Isaac had witnessed often. She looked up as Isaac moved and winked at him, her eyes flickering to Scott’s arm and back to Isaac, smiling before looking back to her reading. Isaac pulled the cover around him tighter and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep with the rhythm of breathing from the rest of his pack.  
_____________________________________________________

“Stiles I swear to god if you don’t shut up I’m smothering you with a pillow,” Boyd said, reaching over Erica and Derek to smack Stiles with the pillow. 

“Dude, like you don’t know all the words to this movie too,” Stiles said, cowering next to Derek as the pillow flew at him.

“Yes and the actors worked very hard to learn their lines so let THEM say it,” Danny said as he handed popcorn to Jackson, who snorted. 

They had brought the TV (which took MONTHS of begging on Isaac and Erica’s part to get Derek to even BUY a TV) into Isaac’s room and set up the DVD player. Old, cheezy movies were a favorite among the group, and tonight they were watching a Michael J. Fox movie about Werewolves that Stiles thought would be funny and had Derek scoffing every few minutes. 

There was a running joke that there was a Scott in the movie...and a Stiles...and a Coach Finstock...

Okay it was actually a little creepy the parallels, but it was just a movie right?

“Now that’s just plain ridiculous,” Lydia said to the movie screen. “Honestly, this movie doesn’t make any sense, who picked this?”

“Stiles,” the group chorused, laughing. Isaac ignored the commotion of flying pillows and cuddled into Scott as he sat between his legs, letting arms encompass him and keep him warm. He smiled a little as Scott pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Get a room,” Erica teased. 

“This IS my room!” Isaac stuck his tongue out at her. But it wasn’t as if he wanted any of them to leave. Because really, nothing felt more like home to Isaac than six werewolves, three humans, and one lumpy mattress.


End file.
